Runaway Head
by GeneralRabbit
Summary: This story is about a Hydra agent who finds out that Hydra isn't exactly what he thought it was. He fights an enemy that was once his friend. It is called Runaway Head because he is a member of Hydra, making him a Head. He runs away. You can follow his adventures once a week right here! Now I KNOW that there is a Hydra agent named Bob, so please don't complain about that.


**Hi guys this is my first published piece on fanfiction. I'd appreciate your constructive criticism.**

A boy named Bob in Little Italy was walking across a street. He stepped on a manhole and was grabbed! No matter how much he struggled, he could not fight back. He was pulled under. Although the wet, smelly air was surrounding him- he somehow felt- comfortable. Relaxed. And then it hit him.

He woke up and saw a symbol- Hydra! The symbol caught his attention. He wondered what it meant. A person in a green uniform held a needle to him. "Hold still, this won't hurt a bit." Bob screamed in pain.

Bob woke with a start. Was he dreaming? No- this was real. He was still in the dark, damp, sewer. But wait- was he floating?

Yes he was floating. He really wondered what had happened to him. I mean, sure, floating was a rush- but he didn't know how to control it. He needed to learn- was this a special ability that he had never known he had?

He fell to the floor. "Wow, I need to learn to control this better.

"You aren't controlling it. That was a machine. We were examining you."

"But why in the name of freshly baked potatoes were you examining me?"

"You see, you have certain powers…"

"So I really can float?"

"I- no, I don't think so."

"So then what can I do?"

"I don't know. I'm not a high enough rank to know that. Anyway, remember when the needle went into you? That was to make you fall asleep. Then our top scientists worked on giving you special powers. We went beyond what others did. We gave you powers beyond your wildest dreams."

"So what's your name?"

"Um, that's classified."

"If you're such a low rank, why is your name classified?"

"That's classified."

"Why is everything classified?"

"That's classified."

"Are you good- or bad?"

"Well technically, that's classified-"

"STOP SAYING EVERYTHING IS CLASSIFIED!"

"Calm down, I was going to tell you anyway. We are an organization called Hydra. We are the good guys and organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. is our enemy. But in the public's opinion, we are bad. I can't imagine why anyone would think that. We are trying to unify the world."

"Well, isn't the whole world under a single ruler disliked?"

"Yes, but this is not one single leader. All of Hydra is ruling."

"And who is the current leader of Hydra?"

"Um, Barren von Strukker."

"Does he have complete control over you?"

"Um, maybe…"

"Well then, if he has complete control over you, then he controls the world because he orders the entire body of you."

"I never thought of it-"

"Stop!" Another voice filled the room. "We'll take it from here."

"What are you going to do?"

"Excuse me sir," said Bob, "I don't quite approve of your organization. I think if you included a body of leaders for Hydra-"

"Put this on." This Hydra agent was clearly of a higher rank. He held out a large hat.

"Why?" Bob said as he put it on. All of a sudden, Bob said in a slow, monotonous voice- "Hail Hydra."

The lower ranked Hydra agent gasped. "Did you brainwash him? I thought we had good intentions! Hydra was made to unify the world!"

"Wrong! Hydra was made to CONTROL the world," Said the superior Hydra agent. "You might have had a higher position in Hydra if you didn't have that mentality."

"Oh." The lower ranked Hydra agent shrugged his shoulders. "I'll do better."

The "superior" Hydra agent walked away. Bob flew after him. The lower ranked Hydra agent said "I will show Hydra why I joined it- or my name's not Timmy Tim Timson." Timmy quickly ran after Bob and the superior Hydra agent.

The Hydra agent slipped a keycard into a small crack in the wall of the sewer. A door opened. The Hydra agent dropped his keycard. He walked in and Bob flew after. Timmy didn't miss it. He snatched the keycard and slipped it into the crack. He heard the other agent say, "-and this is our weaponry. Beyond it is the room that we shall discuss matters in."

"How lucky!" thought Timmy. The weaponry is the perfect place to get what I need to escape. I should keep the keycard, just in case." He grabbed the nearest weapons- testing weapons. Hydra Officer Gun 7.1. Hydra General Helmet 8.3. Hydra Marshal Armor 10.6. He accidentally grabbed Hydra Leader Power Glove 1.1. He took a look. What did it do? He knew- or rather, he had heard rumors- that Strukker's Power Glove sapped people of their youth, making them older and him younger.

He once thought that it was a tool to defend Strukker, but he was wrong about that. He was angry. Hydra had tricked him. He let out all his rage into a silent scream. All of a sudden the walls started to crumble. It must have been the Power Glove! Timmy quickly put on his armor. As his anger changed to fear, the walls stopped crumbling. He grabbed the gun and he didn't have time to take the Power Glove off- not that he wanted to.

He ran to the manhole and pushed open the gray circular cover. He saw….. He saw…

 **Well, tell me how it was. Personally, I think the plot is interesting, but the story is- well- meh. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
